Hydraulic piston and cylinder arrangements are used for mechanical actuation in many applications. A typical hydraulic piston and cylinder arrangement includes a piston that mounts within a cylinder body. The piston typically includes a piston rod connected to a piston head. Pressurized hydraulic fluid is directed into and out of the cylinder body, thereby causing the piston rod to extend and retract relative to the cylinder body. Improved performance is desirable particularly in the area of high output piston and cylinder assemblies.